Operation DARK
by The Devious Angel
Summary: Numbuh 3 and 4 have been fighting More than usual recently, but will one fight change their lives forever!
1. It started with an argument

Hi guys, welcome to my new story. I actually had written this a couple of years ago but I was to lazy to edit it and post it. So here it is. Btw I Added Bradley in cause he's one of my Favs and I never see many stories with him in it.

* * *

**Operation D.A.R.K.**

**Dork**

**Always**

**Retaliates on**

**Kids**

* * *

It was a regular day for sector v, Numbuh 1 was filing mission reports, Numbuh 2 was working on some new 2x4 tech, Numbuh 5 was listening to music and Numbuh 3 was watching tv with Numbuh 6 who was staying for a few days. Numbuh 4 began walking into the tv room and he yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked into the room. He had only woken up a few minutes ago and only because he rolled off of his wrestling ring bed.

Numbuh 3 spotted him as he made his way in and greeted him in a cheerful manner. "Hi Numbuh 4! Did you sleep well?" she smiled her signature smile to him that made his insides feel like they had butterflies in them. Numbuh 4 brushed that feeling aside and said "No ah didn't, ah fell out of meh bed this morning." he replied. He was a little grumpy from the fall out of bed but Numbuh 3 didn't seem to be aware of that.

" Aww, well I have something that'll cheer you up!" she said and then quickly got up from the couch and skipped to her room, a few seconds later she returned with a big blue rainbow monkey with some bandages in different places around its body. "'ive got a boo boo' rainbow monkey will make your boo boo not hurt anymore." she smiled but Numbuh 4 just looked at the rainbow monkey and with a completely serious look on his face he replied. "No. ." Numbuh 3 (oblivious to his annoyance) then shoved the monkey closer to him. "come on, it'll make you feel better!" she said. Numbuh 4 gave a death glare and Numbuh 3 saw where this was going.

"fine." she said putting the monkey down. "then how about we play a game?" she asked "wot koind of game?" he asked Numbuh 3 then brought up a pink box that had a dress on it and said in bright pink writing " Sooper rainbow pretty princess cutie sparkle dress up" Numbuh 6 was still watching tv but he finally turned his head to see this and knew right away that he should leave the room before the argument started. The little skunk fled just as Numbuh 4 yelled "NO CRUDDY WAY! Playing dress up is for stooped baby girls!"

Tears began to form in Numbuh 3's eyes and she shouted back in a hurt tone "f-fine! You can just leave now Wally! Im going to play dress up on my own then." she sadly walked over to the couch and started setting up her game.

Numbuh 4 mumbled under his breath "Cruddy girl." he then stormed off and walked past Numbuh 6 on his way out. Numbuh 6 said something in skunkese that translated to 'one day you are gonna say something mean to her and you won't be able to take it back' Numbuh 4 ignored this however since he couldn't understand him.

Numbuh 4 slammed the door to his room and plopped right down on his pillow. He thought over what just happened.

'why am oi the only one who has ta deal with this!? It's not moi fault that playing dress upand rainbow dorkies ah lame! When will that cruddy Sheila realize that oi hate that stuff? Why does Numbuh 3 have to be so annoying, and loud,a-and obnoxious, and sweet, and gentle...and kind...and brave...and cute...' he trailed off as a dreamy expression rose onto his face. He snapped out of it quickly though and shook his head 'what am oi thinking!? She's a cruddy girl! Oi can't be thinking those kind of thoughts! ...then again, Kuki's different from over girls. She can be brave and strong, and can make any villain wet his pants in fear. Shes the only girl who can make meh go from hating her to loiking her in an instant. Wait did oi just say loik!? I-I- oh who am oi kidding? Oi do look her, even when we fight oi still care for her. She makes moi heart beat a buh million toimes a second! She makes meh feel happy and warm inside. Oi don't just Loik her, oi love her.'

An alarm snapped him out of his thoughts and he bolted upright. "Kids next door! To the scamper!" Numbuh 1's voice boomed over the intercom and Numbuh 4 rushed off to the hanger.

* * *

The 6 members of sector v stepped into the command room at Kids next door moon base. "numbuhs 1 through 6 reporting for duty sir!" Numbuh 1 saluted as he went in. Numbuh 362 turned from the computer and was holding some documents. "Good to see you guys, I don't want to bore you with a long talk so I'll just get right to the chase." she said as she handed Numbuh 1 the documents. He opened them and read the information oveAna's Numbuh 362 spoke.

"Father is taking a step up in trying to get rid of us by creating a weapon to destroy us all. We don't have all the info on it yet, but the scientists have found that it is a laser like device called the soul sucker." the documents showed a picture of the device and it was a black machine with a laser on one end and a container of some sorts on the other "We want your team to head to his new lair and destroy it." Numbuh 1 nodded and he turned to his team and said "come on team, let's go!" and Sector V ran out to the next mission.

"Hey couldn't Numbuh 362 just call us to give us this information instead of making us come all the way here?" Numbuh 2 questioned to the group. Numbuh 5 replied "the author wanted her to be in this story." Numbuh 2 had a confused face "what author?"

* * *

And Numbuh 5 broke the fourth Wall.

Stay tuned for more!


	2. What's up with Wally

One thing I forgot to mention last chap is that I set the story between Operation TREATY and Operation INTERVIEWS. I wanted to have Numbuh 1 in it so I tried to fit it into canon as best as I could.

* * *

As soon as the team boarded Numbuh 4 let an insensitive remark about Numbuh 3's girliness slip past his lips. Again.

"Take it back Numbuh 4!" "No! Not until you admit that Oi'm right about how Rainbow monkeys are the cruddiest things in the world, no wait, the universe!" the two were shouting back and forth at each other, the rest of the team just stood to the side and watched the fight. "And to think this all started over Numbuh 3 wanting to stop by the rainbow monkey emporium after the mission." Numbuh 5 commented as 2 and 6 nodded in agreement. Numbuh 1 had went back to get more mission intel as he forgot to get the coordinates before they left.

"Your a big meanie, you know that Numbuh 4!?" Numbuh 3 shouted at her Australian friend. "Well Oi'd rather be a big meanie then a giant baby!" he shouted back. Numbuh 5 walked between them and held her hand up to keep them apart. "Alright now, let's just talk this over calmly. Before Numbuh 5 has to go get the headache medicine again." she mumbled the last part. "Now, Numbuh 4 me and Numbuh 2 gotta talk to you for a minute." Numbuh 5 told him calmly and he grumbled and followed his friends out into the hall as Numbuh's 3 and 6 stayed behind.

"What is the matter with you lately!?" Numbuh 5 demanded/asked him "You been fIghting with her more than usual lately! What gives?" Numbuh 4 looked away and said "Nuthin's been up, she's just been so...-she just...- " he tried to argue but he couldn't find his words. "Just tell us Numbuh 4. We're your friends." Numbuh 2 put his hand on Wally's shoulder and the blonde Australian's expression softened. "I...-Its complicated, she's been makin meh feel all weird insoide lately. Its loik she makes meh want to scream in frustration at her stoopid girl stuff. Yet she also makes me feel so...happy." He confessed. Numbuh 2 and 5 looked to. Each other and continued to speak with him.

Meanwhile

Numbuh 3 was in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. With Numbuh 6 and they were sitting down on the chairs. Kuki had her hands wrapped around her legs that were folded tightly to her chest as Bradley sat beside her and looked up to her with his big blue eye (and cyborg eye) 'Whats been going on with you and Numbuh 4 lately?' Bradley spoke in his skunk language that Numbuh 3 somehow understood. "Wally's just been so tense lately. I noticed after we went on missions that he would go and lie down a bit and I could hear him moaning in pain when touching his side after a battle. He seems to have been in pain lately and he would always get so grumpy that I just wanted to make him feel better. I thought he would enjoy playing with me but it seems that he hates everything I like." she explained. Tears had started to form in her eyes. "Sometimes I think he hates me..." She whispered sadly. Numbuh 6 put his paw on her 'Kuki...'

The door opened and Numbuh 1 stepped inside, when he saw Numbuh 3 crying he then realized what had happened "Numbuh 4 again?" he asked. Numbuh 3 nodded. The othershad begun to walk up to the ship so Numbuh 3 quickly wiped her tears away and put on a smile. Numbuh 5 spoke up "Numbuh 4 isnt there something ya want to tell Numbuh 3?" she nudged him. He grumbled and said "Oi'm sorry." he said forcefully. He was still in a bad mood but he was trying to seem happier to Numbuh 3. She looked at him and saw that his gaze was looking away 'is he hiding something?' she thought to herself. She pushed that thought away and said "Your forgiven Wally." she sighed and smiled to him. He let out a small smile but turned his head so that she couldn't see.

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat and the team turned to him "Well now that we've gotten that out of the way, we should get going. Fathers new lair is in the wastelands." "aaw man, why'd he have to pick someplace so far away to hide out." Numbuh 2 complained. "it's in the middle of nowhere so there's no one to interfere with him. But that last parts about to change." Numbuh 1 announced. The team got into positions and launched.

* * *

Sorry if it's kinda short. I was going to add a part with Father in it in the end but it wasn't really needed so it was cut. Also the rest of Numbuh 2 and 5's talk with 4 will be explored later.

Ciao~


	3. Calm before the storm

New chapter. The first two seemed more like a prologue of some sorts. The true story is just beginning.

* * *

After what felt like a buhmillian hours. The team had finally reached the wastelands. They exited the SCAMPER and set off. Everyone except Numbuh 6 (who was a weapon) held various 2x4 weapons. Numbuh 1 surveyed the surrounding area. The ground was a greyish color and there was barely anything except for a few rock structures and some dead trees here and there. The sky was cloudy and grey as well.

"This place is so depressing." Numbuh 2 commented. Numbuh 1 spoke up "it wasn't always like this. A long time ago it was a peaceful valley where many kids played together. The valley was known for its gems and was called Gem Valley. Kind of a redundant name isn't it. One day a sparkling dark colored gem was found and the kids started to fight over it. The kids who lived here became hateful and sad. Eventually their sadness destroyed the valley. The gem is said to still exist somewhere. Legends says that the gem feeds off of people's negative emotions and drains them dry, until only an empty body remains."

The rest of the sector looked saddened by this tale. "Why does such a horrible thing exist?" Numbuh 3 asked. Numbuh 1 turned to her "Because Numbuh 3, for all things good in this world, there are also bad. The only thing we can do is not give in to our sadness." he spoke. Numbuh 4 decided to change the mood and asked "So if this place Is dead an oill, where exactly is Father hoiding?" he spoke in his Australian voice. Numbuh 5 answered for him and held out a scanner. "According to these readings, there is a gihoogic steel structure about a few miles from here." Numbuh 1 nodded. "Then that's where we're headed."

* * *

A few miles away

A large steel forrtress rose high above the ground. It looked like a castle but with a sinister look. Guards were placed around every corner both outside and inside. In the deepest room in the center of this base. Was Father and some sort of lab. He was standing next to something that was covered under a tan colored cloth. A scientist was working under the cloth and he pulled himself out from under.

"Alright Father sir. The Soul Sucker is complete." the scientist announced he was somewhat chubby with patches of grey hair and glasses. Father went to him and said "It better be ready. Or Else!" he threatened. The scientist stammered nervously and took off the cloth. Underneath was a black lazer with some sort of chamber attached to it by some wires. "Just put in the power source and this baby's ready to go." The scientist announced. Father looked at the device and said "Well done. Now to test it out."

The scientist turned to father and said "but sir, there are no children her to test it on!" Father looked at him and said with an evil grin "I was thinking that maybe You would do the testing." the scientist shuddered in fear as Father pushed him into the chamber and walked over to the device.

"Woops, I forgot to put in the power source." Father said then from behind his back he pulled out one dark colored gem.

* * *

Sector V had been walking for a little while. They hadn't made much progress in getting to Fathers lair. "Ah we there yet?" Numbuh 4 whined. Numbuh 5 turned her head to him and said "For the eleventy billionth time, NO!"

Suddenly Numbuh 6 stopped and turned his head. He spotted something moving behind a dead tree. He dashed over to Numbuh 3 and spoke skunk to her. "What's Bradley saying?" Numbuh 2 asked. "He says he saw something move behind that tree." she translated.

The rest of sector V turned but saw nothing at all. "must've been the wind." Numbuh 1 commented. Numbuh 6 did a double take and sighed. Maybe his skunk-cyborg eyes were playing tricks on him.

As soon as Numbuh 6 turned away. A shadow peaked out from behind the tree.

* * *

To be continued next chap.


	4. Beware the flower

New chap starts now.

* * *

As Sector V walked through the deserted valley, they held they're weapons close by them at all times. Numbuh 2 yawned quietly and then spoke "Man how far is this place!" Numbuh 1 turned around and shushed him. "Be quiet Numbuh 2, this is enemy territory, you never know what might lurk in these woods. So keep quiet and stay focused." he commanded.

Numbuh 3 wasn't listening to him however and heard a rustling sound behind a nearby tree. She walked over to see what it was. She peered behind the tree to see...a small red flower. She smiled and ran over to her teammates. "Guys, Guys. I found something!" she shouted. "Numbuh 3 quiet down!" Numbuh 1 whispered over to her "What did you find?" she then dragged his arm and the others followed, she showed them the small flower behind the tree.

"A cruddy flower!?" Numbuh 4 said "You dragged us all the way ova here for a cruddy flower!?" he quietly shouted. "Well I thought it was pretty, guess we don't all agree on that do we?" she quietly shouted back to him. Numbuh 4 was really starting to get on her nerves today. "Something's not right, this valley shouldnt have any plantlife in it at all!" Numbuh 2 explained. Numbuh 5 bent down to examine the flower "Not to mention that Numbuh 5's never even seen this kind of flower before."

The flower started to shake a bit and then some vines popped up from under the floor. The team was knocked over by the force. "Were under attack!" Numbuh 1 yelled "From a cruddy flower!?" Numbuh 4 asked in disbelief "That's not a flower Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 spoke with urgency in her voice "It's a meanus flytrap!"

The small red flower sprung out of the ground to reveal a giant mouth coming out of a huge mess of vines, the flower on top of its head warped into an evil looking arrangement of petals resembling eyes. Fyi meanus fly traps are like Venus fly traps but instead of eating insects, it eats kids. They were developed by an evil adult corporation a while back.

The kids each began to pull their weapons into positioned but the Meanus flytrap used its roots to knock everyone of their feet and their weapons onto the ground. Numbuh 6 quickly used his stink missiles to distract the Meanus flytrap as the kids rose to their feet. Some of their weapons were still blocked by an seemingly endless horde of roots. Numbuh 5 improvised by kicking the nearby dead tree and knocked off a branch and used it to cut through the vines. Numbuh's 1 and 4 dove for their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. And G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A and swiftly grabbed them and began to attack.

Numbuh's 2 and 3 waited for an opportunity to get their weapons but a giant vine stood in their path and knocked them on their backs. The vine retractedqa bit and grabbed hold off their legs. "Uh guys, a little help here!" Numbuh 2 panicked. Numbuh 5 noticed and threw her branch at the vine which cut it and released Numbuh 2 "Thanks Abby." "Anytime Hoagie." they exchanged.

Numbuh 3 still hung in the air. The Meanus fly trap hung her over it's large mouth and was about to drop her in. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt its vine getting looser on her. "Help!" she screamed. Numbuh 4 took notice of this and his eyes widened. "Numbuh 3!" he screamed. He quickly pushed away whatever vines blocked his path and rushed to grab Numbuh 3. He fired his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. Into the Meanus fly traps mouth and caused it to get stuck from the gum. Numbuh 3 began to fall out of its grasp but Numbuh 4 jumped up and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Numbuh 1 took the opportunity to finish off the Meanus fly trap by cutting its head off. The plant then shriveled up into nothingness "Well that takes care of that. Unfortunately it also means Father knows we're here now." Numbuh 1 announced.

Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4, he had his back turned to her and his fist was clenched. "Numbuh 4? Thanks for saving me..." Numbuh 3 started. "If ya hadn't brought us all ova here ta see that thing oi wouldn't have needed to save ya!" his voice rose, he turned around to reveal an angry expression "if ya had just stayed focused we wouldn't have had ta fight that thing!" Numbuh 3 then glared at him "Well how was I supposed to know it was a trap! It just looked like an ordinary flower to me!" she argued. The others silently shook their heads at them and muttered 'not again'. "Listen Numbuh 3 your stupid girly love of flowers nearly killed us!" 4 shouted "So it's all my fault!?" she shouted back "Yeah because of you Father knows we're here, some of our weapons ah broke, and we nearly died! If it weren't for your stoopid girliness, none of this woulda happened, we would have been bettah off without You! So just go away!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

The others gasped at his last statement, Numbuh 3 held back tears. "F-fine! Then I'm leaving!" she ran off. Numbuh 1 looked to Numbuh 4 seriously. "Wally, we need to have a talk." he spoke. Numbuh 4 turned his back to him. "Wally! You don't think I haven't noticed this? I noticed you've been a lot harsher with Numbuh 3 lately, and I can tell that it's not because you think her girliness is Stoopid, it's something deeper your not letting on about."

Numbuh 4 turned back a second, he didn't think Numbuh 1 would have Seen through his demeanor. "Something happened didn't it Wally?" Numbuh 1 wasn't asking, he was demanding. Numbuh 4 sighed and turned to the others "alroight, something did happen...it was a few nights ago..."

* * *

more on what's been going on with Wally next time.


	5. What happened

New chap. Sorry if it seems rushed...cause it was.

* * *

Numbuh 4 took a deep breath then started "A few nights ago oi was ova at lime Ricky's. I decided to hang out with some of my old pals from that incident a few years back." "Which incident?" Numbuh 2 interrupted "the banjo incident. But that's not important. Well the 4 of us were hanging oat wand drinking a couple sodas..."

Cue flashback

Numbuh 4 is sitting at a table with 3 other boys who look a tad older than he is! Most have dark hair and buffer bodies. Their appearance isn't important so let's move on. The 4 pf them were talking and laughing about different topics. "and so the farmer told me to take back the chicken or he'll release the robotic hounds!" one of the boys told the rest and they all began laughing. Numbuh 4 picked up his soda and took a sip. One of the boys looks to Numbuh 4 and asks "So Beatles, it's been a while. How ya been doin?" Numbuh 4 put down his soda and spoke "oi've been doin great. Just uh...doin a lot of foightin an stuff." another boy patted him on the back "same old Wallabee."

Then the door opened and a girl walked inside. It was Numbuh 3. She was holding a purple rainbow monkey close to her chest and had a soft smile on her face. She looked around until she spotted a familiar Aussie. "Yoo hoo Numbuh 4!" she waved to him. He quickly flipped his head in shock/horror and tried to hide himself in his hoodie. 'Please don't come over, please don't come over,' he thought to himself. But unfortunately for him she came over.

"Hi Numbuh 4! Who are your friends here?" she happily asked. The other boys looked at him "You know this girl?" "uh..." Numbuh 4 was stuck. "Sure he knows me! We're friends!" Numbuh 3 seemed to be unaware of the fact that Numbuh 4 was trying his best to say nothing. The other boys held back laughter "So this is your 'friend' Beatles?" one of the boys teased. From under his hoodie Numbuh 4's face was turning a red color. "Yup Wally's one of my bestest best friends ever!" Numbuh 3 was obliviously happy. 'why now?' Numbuh 4 thought. 'any one else would have been ok, but why her?!'

Numbuh 4 looked up a tad and asked in a quiet voice "Numbuh 3 what ah you doin here!?" "oh I was looking for you silly. I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game with me?" she sweetly asked. The other boys burst out in laughter. "not now Kuki!" Numbuh 4 pleaded. "Aw but you told me the other day that you would." she tried putting on a pouty face. "My playtime rainbow monkey really wanted to spend time with you."

At that moment the entire bar erupted in laughter. "aw is Wally a rainbow monkey wuver?" one boy mocked. "do you like playing dress up and having tea parties Wally?" another mocked "Wally can I borrow your makeup?" " I didn't know Wally was so girly." mocking continued. Numbuh 4 clenched his fist in anger and then. "Listen Numbuh 3, oi don't wanna play your cruddy baby games! Can't you get it through your thick headed skull that Oi'm a boy and oi would rather be tortured to death than be in the same room as a rainbow dorkie!" he shouted. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she said "fine. I'm leaving!" she ran out the door.

"man, for a second I thought you'd gone soft on us Beatles, but that outburst shows that your no girly boy." one of the boys who had mocked him a minute ago told him. "Y-yeah, Oi'm tough as nails. Oi guess she knows now that Oi'm just too manly for that crud." he spoke. Deep down he felt terrible for what he said. She had frustrated him and he only wanted the mockery to stop. And unknown to him Numbuh 3 was still outside the door and heard those last 2 sentences. She cried and spoke softly "Well if Wally doesn't like me then...then I don't like him!" she burst out in anger.

That night Numbuh 4 tried to apologIse,but he had noticed a sign on her door that said "no Stoopid Numbuh 4s allowed." he then thought 'foine, who needs her.' she heard him walk to her door then stomp off in anger and thought. 'fine, who needs him.' but deep down they both knew the truth. They needed each other.

"an since that day, we kept following the same pattern. She wants to play something, Oi get frustrated an then we start fightin." Numbuh 4 admitted. Numbuh 1 turned to Numbuh's 2 and 5 "Did you two know about this?" "Numbuh 4 told us before we got here." Numbuh 5 explained. Numbuh 2 spoke up "Numbuh 4, do you really want things to stay this way? You and Numbuh 3 will never stop fighting at this rate. Remember what else you told me and Abby." Numbuh 4 gulped "Oi said that Oi was confused about moi feelings for her. She gets meh angry and yet she makes meh happy." Numbuh 4 confessed.

Numbuh 1 put his hand on Wallys shoulder. "Look, we all have fights with the people we care for, and we get frustrated by them too, but you can't let those feelings keep you from seeing the side of someone that you really like." Numbuh 4 looked at him. After a moment he nodded and smiled "Thanks Nigel, Oi-"

"Eeeeeeek!"

The team turned around. "That's Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 2 spoke. The team ran over to the source of the sound. They looked around but saw nobody. Numbuh 4 noticed a rainbow monkey bracelet on the ground. The same one Numbuh 3 had been wearing under her sleeve. "They got er'" Numbuh 4 gasped.

* * *

next part coming eventually.


	6. Forming a plan

New chap is up! But it's short since my parents just got back from San franscico and I got distracted by chocolate, anywhoo, on with the fanfiction.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Numbuh 3 stopped running and began walking slowly. She was a good distance from the others. Numbuh 4 had once again broke her heart. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and sat down for a moment. "W-why does Wally have to be such a big dummie?!" her voice shook a bit as she spoke. "All I want to do is help but he keeps pushing me away. Aren't friends supposed to help when another feels bad? He's been acting strange for a while now, I just what to understand what's wrong with him?!" she ranted to no one in particular.

She looked down to the ground and spoke softly "Maybe I'm the one who's wrong. Maybe I'm the reason he's been so worked up lately...maybe I did something to..." a lightbulb went off in her head. "At lime Ricky's! He was with all his manly boyish friends and I was going on about girlie stuff in front of him!" she realized. "Oh no! He must have been so embarrassed! How could I not have realized that sooner!? I made him look bad in front of his friends...and now he probably hates me." she sulked. Tears escaped her eyes as she whispered "I have to tell him I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid you'll never get the chance!"

She whipped her head around to see Father standing right behind her! "Father!?" she yelled surprised. "Who else?" he replied back. He threw a fire ball at her and knocked her over. She screamed in terror agrounds kidded across the ground. "ooohh" she moaned. Numbuh 3 opened her eye to see Father walk over and grab her. As he dragged her away, Numbuh 3 though 'I have to let them know I was taken.' she quIckly wiggled her bracelet off of her hand and let it fall to the ground. 'Please guys, come and save me' and with that thought she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The team looked over the surrounding area for their lost friend. Numbuh 4 leapt on top of a rock pile and as he got to the top he looked around at his scenery. It was truly a deadwasteland. "Numbuh 3's out there somewhere." he spoke to himself. He pulled out her bracelet from his pocket and held it in his hand. "Oi promise ya Kuki, oi'll find ya. Oi'd give anything for ya." he whispered that last part. "Hey Numbuh 4, we found something!" Numbuh 2's voice cried out from behind him.

Numbuh 4 went and joined his friends over behind a rock wall. They were peering over the side and looking at something. Curious, Numbuh 4 peeked over as well and saw Fathers fortress. "That must be Fathers secret base." Numbuh 5 observed. Numbuh 6 spoke something back to her in skunk that translated to "Kuki must be inside there." Numbuh 1 turned around and spoke to the group. "Alright team, Numbuh 3 has been captured and there is no doubt she's in there." Numbuh 1 looked over at the base again. "From what we can see, there are guards positioned at every corner, and some laser weapons around the exterior.

"Here's the plan, Numbuh's 2 and 5 will distract the guards from above as me and Numbuh 6 go in through the front. The two of us will be decoys as Numbuh 4 sneaks in while the guards are distracted." Numbuh 1 spoke to his team. They all nodded in agreement. "Alright then, Kids Next Door, Battlestations!"

* * *

short but next will be longer.


	7. Fathers plan

Hi everyone. If you view this chapter yesterday on April 1st you would have seen that the whole thing was in Japanese. Well it's fixed now so you can enjoy it.

* * *

Numbuh's 2 and 5 took to the skies on their H.O.V.E.R.B.O.A.R.D.'s ( Kids next door HOVERBOARDS. Hurdling over villains enshures really big overwhelming awesome road deviation.) . The guards who were appointed to guard the higher areas of the forretress took notice of them and began firing lasers at the two. Numbuh 5 pulled out a GUMZOOKA and blasted some of the laser mounts. Numbuh 2 flew in close and rolled onto the balcony and rolled right into some of Fathers minions. They were pushed back as Numbuh 2 got up and began sabotaging the laser. Numbuh 5 resumed flying towards the other side where Numbuh 4 was to sneak in and blasted away at the guards shooting at her.

Down below Numbuh's 1 and 6 ran towards the front gate. Two guards were awaiting them and shot laser blasts in their direction. Numbuh 1 brought out his SPICER and shot the lasers out of the guards hands. Numbuh 6 rushed up and used his tail to knock the guards off balance. More guards came from inside and began firing their weapons. Numbuh 6 turned his back to them and launched some missiles from his tail slot. The skunk stink temporarally stunned the guards as Numbuh 1 closed in and used his rocket boots to hover in the air. When he got up high enough he pulled out a second SPICER and shot at the guards from above. As soon as he took out the current guards, more came over. 'The plan is working, none of the guards will be able to stop Numbuh 4 when he gets in.' Numbuh 1 thought to himself. He grinned and pulled out some guacamole missiles "Ok you creeps, Let's get dangerous."

Numbuh 4 snuck over to the side of the building and found an air vent. He looked up to see Numbuh 5 flying around and keeping the bad guys distracted for him. He used a 2x4 tech screwdriver to open up the vent system and climbed in. He quickly crawled through the vents and spotted an opening in the vents. He peered out of the shaft and saw an empty corridor with nothing but paintings of Father and the delightful children on the wall. He opening the shaft and landed feet first on the floor. He peeked around the corner to make sure the place was clear. When he saw no guards he made a quick sigh of relief. He bolted down the hallway looking for where Numbuh 3 was being held.

Up on the ceiling however, a small camera took notice of the blonde intruder.

* * *

"Well well well, it looks like the stupid one is coming over to rescue his little friend." Father noted. He sat in a big chair in front of a video monitor. "Too bad he'll be too late to stop me." he got up and walked over to a cage, inside was Numbuh 3 laying on the ground, she seemed to be in pain. "My friends will stop you." she spoke. She was still determined and didn't seem to let the pain in her body hold her back. "Sorry miss Sanban. But no one can stop me now."

At the end of the corridor stood a big silver door. Numbuh 4 stood in front of it and thought 'This is da biggest door in here. Kuki's gotta be in here'. He pushed forward on the door until it opened. When it did he looked around the room.

It was totally dark.

Suddenly the doors behind him swished shut and a light shone on Numbuh 4 "Ah Wallabee Beetles, how nice of you to join me." a voice rung out. Numbuh 4 turned around and another light appeared, and under it was Father sitting in his chair. "Oi don't have toime for ya games Father, where's Kuki?!" Numbuh 4 demanded. Father clicked his fingers and another light appeared. The light revealed Numbuh 3 in a cage, and next to her was a black laser with a small chamber attached to it.

"Wally!" Numbuh 3 cried out. The lights fully turned themselves on to reveal that they were in a medium sized room with stone brick walls. A dome that could be open was at the ceiling and a computer near Fathers location. "Release her now!" Numbuh 4 demanded. He pulled his mustard gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Father, his finger was on the trigger to be safe.

"Now, now, we don't want to get too hasty." Father spoke. He pressed a button and Numbuh 3 was sucked out of her cage and into the chamber of the laser. Her face widened in horror and she began banging on the glass. "One push of a button and your little friend here will be the latest test subject of my device." Father told Numbuh 4. Wally was seething in rage right now. "And just wot is your so called machine anyway?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Father got up from his seat and walked over to the machine. "This is the soul sucker. It drains all the energy from your body and leaves you a shell of your former self." He then pointed to a small corner in the room. "Just look what it did to one of my scientists who worked on it." Numbuh 4 turned to look and gasped in horror to see a man laying on the ground motionless. His eyes were wide open in shock and his skin was pale white. He looked as if he was truly tortured before he went into that state.

"You see, the Soul sucker is powered by this beautiful black gem." he pulled out the dark gem and showed it to Numbuh 4. Wally gasped, 'Thats da gem Numbuh 1 wuz talkin about earlier.' he thought. "When I set the gem into place it will give the person who is inside the chamber memories and images of things that caused them sadness and pain. Their misery will be transported in the laser half and will be able to be used as a super weapon of mass destruction. The roof that opens up on top is to be opened when the laser is fully charged. Currently it's only at 50 percent thanks to my first test subject. But requires a second subject to become fully operational." he explained.

Numbuh 4 looked at him with glaring eyes "Wot do ya plan ta do with that laser?" "Simple , I'm gonna fire my laser at the Kids Next Door moon base. The blast will be strong enough to wipe out the entire base and every last trace of it." Father told Wally. "Your mad!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "I may be mad, but I'm evil."

"Wot about Kuki?" Numbuh 4 questioned. "Simple, she's gonna die. And your going to watch!" he yelled as he went over to the machine and placed the gem in its slot. The machine activated and the chamber filled up with weird energies. Numbuh 3 cried out in pain but could not be heard from inside the glass.

"KUKI!"

* * *

wow I never thought it would get this grim. The scientist's death was a last minute add on. I got chills just writing this.

Next update will be in a few weeks for those who wish to know the next update.


	8. Numbuh 4 vs Father

Here you go, next chapter. I never have anything to say in this space do I?

* * *

Wally watched in horror as the girl of his dreams was having the life literally sucked out of her. "Kuki!" he screamed and began to run over to where she was. Father stepped between the two and spoke "Nuh uh, your not going to spoil my fun today. I am sick and tired of you meddlesome Kids Next Door getting in the way of my plans! This time I'm not going to let you leave here alive!" Numbuh 4 aimed his mustard gun at him but Father shot a fireball at it and disintegrated it. "Oh crud."

Back with Numbuh 3, inside the chamber Kuki felt like she was being electrocuted and drained at the same time. She felt even worse as she began to hear a voice. " We would have been bettah off without you! So just go away!" she recognized the voice in her head instantly. 'Wally!' she remembered that those were the words he had yelled at her earlier that day. She felt a sharp pang in her heart. Suddenly visions were shown in her head of the two arguing at lime Ricky's, and at the treehouse, and in the Scamper, and after they fought that flower. 'All we've been doing lately is fighting...' she thought. ' We athough fought before, but now it seems that's all we do... Maybe it would be better if I wasn't around to make him angry...' her thoughts trailed off. Another stroke of pain hit her heart and she could feel herself slipping away into blackness.

Numbuh 4 glared at Father with deep hatred and anger in his eyes. "Let her go right now or else!" he threatened. Father shook his head and went 'tsk tsk' "I'm happy to disappoint you, but she is already doomed. The best part is...you helped me all along and didn't even know it." Numbuh 4 jumped at Father and tried to punch him, he missed and Father stepped aside and began speaking again. "If you hadn't snapped at her all those times recently, then she may not have been as vulnerable to the machine that she is now." Numbuh 4 turned around and launched a kick at Father but he jumped dodged and took a step back as Wally sprung to his feet.

"I'm actully surprised at how much negative energy she's emitting. You must have been really mean to her." Father taunted the young boy. "Shut. Up!" Numbuh 4 yelled when he leapt at Father. Father caught him in his arms and twisted the boys arm as he flung him to the floor. Wally let out a small grunt of pain from the arm and saw Father take a step closer to him. Father looked down to Numbuh 4 eye level and said "Face it boy, I'm too powerful for you to stop. Maybe Numbuh 1 can stand up to me alone, but you can't. You dont even have any weapons anymore. maybe after I'm done with your friend, I'll give you a turn in the machine." Numbuh 4 looked at him and growled.

"You will pay!" Wally yelled as he caught Father off guard with a headbutt. As Father was pushed back an inch, Wally used the opportunity to kick his leg and knock him over for a minute. He began running over to Kuki but Father threw another fireball at him and it pushed him to the ground. "You really think I could stay down for long?" Father questioned. "I'm the most powerful villain on this planet. I've turned the Kids Next Door into animals, infected their treehouses with brocoli, revived Grandfather for a time, I even sent an evil flower to lure your friend into danger!" he boasted. "That was you!" Numbuh 4 realized. "You were da reason Oi got mad at Kuki! If ya would have nevah send that plant thing after us, she wouldn't have gotten distracted by it, she wouldn't have needed to be saved, Oi never would have got so annoyed and frustrated at her, Oi would nevah had made her sad, she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, and she wouldn't be in this mess roight now!" Wally went on until Father looked at him

"Even if I hadn't sent that after you, something else would have happened and you would still have lashed out at her. Every time the two of you are together lately you do something stupid and start an argument." he told Numbuh 4. Wally let the truth sink in for a moment. He was right. "This is all moi fault." he then looked over to Numbuh 3 "But Oi can still fix it!" he declared and pulled himself off the ground and pushed into Father with full force. Father crashed into the computer and sparks began to fly out. The control panel had been damaged and the soul sucker powered down. The chamber opened and Numbuh 3 fell out.

Numbuh 4 ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Kuki! Oh god Oi was so worried about ya, Oi-" he stopped.

She wasn't moving.

"Kuki? Kuki?!" he began to shake her. "Come on Kuki, stop messin with meh! Get up now!" he spoke to her. He got no response. "Stop this Kuki! Your scaring meh!" he admitted. When she still wouldn't answer he began to notice that her skin was very pale. He began to panic. "Kuki, you gotta wake up now! Stop pretending and open your eyes!" he begged, she still didn't respond. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Kuki, wake up! Ya can't- ya can't leave meh Kuki! Please...wake up..." it was no use. She was gone.

Numbuh 4 couldn't hold back his tears any longer and began to sob. He pulled her closer as his tears fell down his face. Father watched the scene before him and spoke "Looks like your girlfriends already dead. Your too late. " He taunted Wally. Numbuh 4's eyes suddenly burst open and he gently placed Kuki on the ground. He kept his back turned to Father as he spoke "It's because of you." he said softly as he stood up. Father turned his head to the boy with his attention. "It's because of you that she's gone, you built that machine and it killed her." his voice was starting to rise in seriousness. "You killed the girl Oi loved." he turned around. "And now your going to pay!"

* * *

Now Father's gonna get it. Tune in next time to see the epic battle between Father and Numbuh 4, who will win?, what will become of Numbuh 3?, how is the rest of the team doing?, why am I asking you people?

Btw The story will have either one or two more chapters.


	9. Finally!

Last chapter!

* * *

Father stared at the young boy and chuckled "What could a shrimp like you possibly do to m-" he was kicked in the face mid sentence by Wally. Father fell to the floor and looked at the boy in front of him.

Something was different, Numbuh 4 was more fired up than ever before. His emerald eyes burned with rage torwards Father, and his heart burned with his love for Numbuh 3. Father could tell now that this wasn't the same Numbuh 4 he dealt with earlier. He had no fears holding him back, and a will to keep on fighting till the very end.

Father got up and cracked his neck from side to side. "Well, looks like things just got a little more interesting." he was a bit amused. He launched a fireball in Wally's direction, but he quickly dodged with a side roll and jumped over the next two fireballs that were thrown at him. A fourth fireball was launched directly at Numbuh 4, but he just kicked it away with his leg. In a brief moment he dashed over to Father and hit him in the jaw with an uppercut and followed by a roundhouse kick in the chest.

The blow sent Father back a few feet. "I underestimated you kid. I thought you'd be popin a bunch of snarky remarks at me, but your completely focused and serious." Father commented. Wally did not reply and only waited for his opponent to stand up. "However, no matter what you do, you still can't win." Father stood up and sent a wave of flames across the floor. Numbuh 4 did a aerial somersault and landed on his feet and then rolled to the side when more flames were thrown at him. "Hold still!" Father was getting really annoyed now.

Numbuh 4 circled the room and launched a kick at Father who step out of the way just in time. When 4 landed he quickly sent a punch to father as he stood beside him, he managed to catch him off guard and landed the punch. He then proceeded with a combo of punches and kicks and chops, Father was trying his hardest to block them, but they were so fast and endless that he was unable to keep up. Numbuh 4 launched another roundhouse kick at Father but his leg was caught mid kick. "Time to burn!" Father laughed maniacly as fire stormed out of his hands and onto the boys leg. Numbuh 4 ignored this and proceeded to spin his body and flipped Father over and himself up standing.

"No! I refuse to be defeated by this idiot!" Father screamed as he got up and launched himself at Numbuh 4, he began making the biggest fireball of the day and sent it flying right for Numbuh 4. The Australian boy did not flinch and instead took a step to the side. Revealing behind his back was the soul sucker. Father watched in horror as the fireball collided with the machine and destroyed it "NO!" he yelled. The machine was now a pile of burnt parts, and the gem shattered on the floor, releasing different lights as it broke. Most of them flew outside but one of them went over torwards a certain Asian girl.

"You-You destroyed my machine! I am going to kill you!" he engulfed himself in flames and ran torwards the boy. He launched a flaming fist at the young boy. But he just stood there and pulled his arm out and caught the punch as it headed torwards him. He lifted his gaze up to the flaming man in front of him, his eyes held in a raging glare and he simply said "You've lost." he pushed back with all his might and the force sent Father flying across the room and through the wall.

The boy watched Father flew out of sight as he began to let the rage subside. His expression now was one of sadness and he turned to the black haired girl on the other side of the room. He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms again. He rested his head on her shoulder and let his tears flow down onto her sweater.

Unknown to him, when the gem broke, it released the newly collected energy from Kuki and sent it back into her body. As Wally wept he felt something. _doki, doki. _He felt a heart beat. His eyes shot open and he lifted his head off of her shoulders and looked at her. He could see that she was breathing again and her body had regained its color. She was alive again. Suddenly her eyes started to open and slowly she woke up and look at the boy holding her.

"Wally..."

Hearing his name come out of her lips, the boy smiled. His tears of joy turned to tears of happiness "Kuki...Your aloive..." his voice rose in happiness as he spoke. Kuki sat up and smiled at him. He let go off her and backed away for a second...until he pulled her in for a hug. "Oih- Oih thought Oi lost yeh Kuki." he said softly. Kuki took a moment to be surprised by his actions before tearfully smiling and wrapping her arms around him too. She was surprised to see him crying in front of her, and for her as well. Even Numbuh 4 himself was surprised, he never gave other people hugs, heck he hated it when people hugged him. But he was just so happy to have Numbuh 3 back that he didn't care.

"Wally...you'll never lose me..." Kuki said quietly into his ear. The two of them sat there in each others arms for a few moments before pulling away. They stared into each others eyes and Wally started "Kuki...Oi'm sorry for all the things that happened earlier. Oi didn't mean any of it." "I forgive you Wally. You were just worried about me earlier, it's my fault I fell for that trap and ran away. And I want to apologies for that and for all those other fights recently too." She smiled at him. The two accepted each others apology the then Numbuh 4 thought 'Its now or never'.

"Kuki...Oi need teh tell you something." he began. His face was blushing and he looked nervous. He grabbed her hand in his and took a deep breath then looked at her and continued "For a long toime now...oi've been trying tah tell yeh this but Oi always got interrupted...so here it is...Kuki...Oi love you."

Numbuh 3 looked at him with wide eyes and smiled happily. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." she said as her eyes formed tears of joy. "I love you too Wally." he looked at her with the biggest smile he ever had "Really!?" "Yeah, really," they smiled at each other once more, and then the two leaned in together.

And their lips touched.

They felt like nothing else existed except for the other. It was the moment they had been waiting for, and it was perfect. They stayed like that for a minute before parting. And then took the moment to lean their foreheads together and shared a loving glance.

"Well ain't that sweet."

Their heads whipped around to see the rest of sector V standing in the doorway. Numbuh 5 had her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorway and smirked at them and the others shared the same look as her. "How long we're ya standing there!" Numbuh 4 shouted nervously. "We just got here a second ago, right in time to see you two lock lips." Numbuh 2 smiled. 3 and 4 got up and walked over to their teammates. "We managed to destroy the jewel and stop Fathers evil plan." Numbuh 3 told her friends. "We know, Father landed right next to Numbuh 2 when we were outside. We came in running soon after." Numbuh 1 explained. "And that's not the only thing that happened! When the jewel broke it sent out tons of beams of energy that spread through the valley and brought it back to life!" Numbuh 5 informed them. 3 and 4 looked out of the hole in the wall to find that it was indeed true. The valley was lush and green and the sky was a shining blue.

* * *

"I guess that wraps everything up huh?" Numbuh 2 said. The team was walking back to the S.C.A.M.E.R. And admiring the newly revived valley. Numbuh 6 ran up to Numbuh 3 and gave her a real flower. "Aw, thanks Bradley." the skunk blushed in reply. Numbuh 5 looked back to Numbuh 2 and asked "So what's gonna happen to this place now?" Numbuh 1 walked over and said "When global command was taking Father away, Numbuh 362 told me that she's going to build a special KND vacation base here." Numbuh 2 looked at his friends and said "This calls for a celebration! Let's all get I've cream!" 1 and 5 nodded in agreement as they walked Over to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Numbuh 6 ran up to then and made a noise that sounded like a yes.

Numbuh 2 turned around and called out. "Hey Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, you guys wanna come and get ice cream with us?" Numbuh 4 looked over to his friend and said "Naw, you guys go ahead. Right now, Oi just wanna spend a little time with moi girlfriend." he looked over to Numbuh 3 as she stood next to him. The two looked at each other happily as they walked over to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Together, hand in hand.

* * *

And so ends this story. I'm not sure if I will ever write a direct sequel to this, but I am planning another multi chapter Knd story starring a certain operative who's a cyborg.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Stay Young


End file.
